Magic stone
:For the jewels used by the Diamond Kingdom, see Mage stones. are eleven magic jewels that can amplify magic power and can serve as multipliers for magic spells. Overview The magic stones are jewels that come in different shapes and sizes and have different patterns on them. The stones are capable of amplifying the magic power of the one who wields them but they require a high level of magic to use them safely, so the Elf Tribe are the only ones that can use them to their fullest. The stones are connected to the underworld, and humans who use them risk incurring the curse, Weg, and losing their humanity. Licht used them to transform himself into a giant demon. Afterward, Secre Swallowtail used them to seal away a devil and to turn Lemiel Silvamillion Clover into a statue. The Eye of the Midnight Sun has been collecting these stones and placing them into a sephirot. Julius Novachrono entrusts the Black Bull squad with recovering the stones. Once the sephirot is complete, Patolli resurrects the elves and intends to place the final stone in a pedestal within the Shadow Palace. However, a devil takes the final stone and summons his own body from the underworld. Finral Roulacase takes the stones in the sephirot and places them in the statue of Lemiel, who comes back to life. List of Known Stones *'Sosshi Village's Stone': This stone is square in shape with a pink color and a pattern of a crescent moon with three stars. This stone is the protective charm of Sosshi and is kept within a church until it is given to Asta for protecting them. Valtos later steals the stone from the Black Bulls base. *'Fuegoleon's Stone': This stone is triangular in shape with a red color and a pattern of a circle above a crescent with four spades connected. This stone is worn by Fuegoleon Vermillion until it is stolen by the Eye of the Midnight Sun. *'Seabed Temple's Stone': This stone is in ovular in shape with a blue color. The pattern of the stone has four circles in the center with the top two connected and the bottom two connect, on the sides are four circles with the circles closest to the center has lines to the other three. This stone is hidden at the Seabed Temple until it is given to the Black Bulls for winning the Temple Battle Royale and saving the temple's citizens. Julius keeps it on his person until Patolli steals it. *'Witch Queen's Stone': This stone is teardrop-shaped with a light purple color and an unknown pattern on the stone. This stone is worn by the Witch Queen until she gives it to Asta for the Clover Kingdom. Julius keeps it on his person until Patolli steals it. *'Yuno's Stone': This stone is smooth and circular in shape with a blue color and pattern of a gold cross and four pointed stars at each corner. This stone is worn by Yuno. Ronne steals the stone and uses it to summon a devil. Nero finds a mysterious stone.png|Sosshi Fuegoleon's magic stone.png|Fuegoleon Vermillion Seabed Temple Stone.png|Seabed Temple Witch Queen's magic stone.png|Witch Queen Yuno necklace.png|Yuno References Navigation